


Thump

by pitypartyof1



Series: Thump [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is the band dad and also tattles a little, Luke hates his life until he doesn't, Luke is a drama queen, Luke is not subtle, M/M, Michael likes actions over words, voyeur!Luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:06:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: The one where Luke hears a noise and investigates via close observation.





	Thump

**Author's Note:**

> Comments! Leave me comments! They sustain my lifeblood!!
> 
> Also, um... Well I hope this makes up for the shit Cashton I posted yesterday. I like this one much better.

Okay, so, there’s a thump, that’s the thing. If it weren’t for the thump, Luke wouldn’t be here right now. However, there _was_ a thump, and now Luke is here. Oh, god, he’s _still here_. He’s still watching and he kind of wants to fall over and die on the spot. He sorta bets that a dead Luke Hemmings outside his door is probably the last thing Michael wants to find when he gets done jerking off though. At least the massive boner would probably go away before Michael found him. That would be awkward.

He spares a moment to picture Michael’s face as he opens the door and finds Luke dead with his huge hard-on somehow miraculously still in place. It’s almost funny, and a soft huff escapes him. Michael pauses a little on the bed and Luke practically falls over trying to get away from the door so Michael doesn’t see him through the crack, watching like a complete pervert. Oh god, he _is_ a complete pervert. His mother would be so ashamed.

Luke sprints back to his room, tripping over the threshold and onto his bed. He spends a few minutes face down, attempting to decide what he’s going to do about the situation at hand. He’s trying to think of literally anything that’s not Michael’s face, body, hands, lips, _shit_ , he’s totally grinding into his sheets thinking about _all_ of those things. The worst part, Luke thinks, is that he’s one hundred percent certain there’s no way he’s going to be able to stop. It’s probably going to happen again. Michael is _hot_ and Luke is a weak, weak man.

Sometime later, after he’s come in his pants from humping his bed, _god,_ and showered, he makes his way to the kitchen for a snack. A shame snack is what it is. Luke’s always hungry after he gets off and now he’s hungry after getting off to Michael. Like he said, shame snack. Midway through his elaborate sandwich construction, the subject of Luke’s fantasy wanders in.

Michael is freshly showered as well. His skin is a little pink from the heat of the water and Luke’s heartrate kicks up thinking about how it was slightly pink from arousal as he jerked himself before that. A small ‘eep’ sound escapes him and he just hopes the powers that be will strike him down so he doesn’t have to answer Michael’s questioning look. Life isn’t that kind to him though.

Michael’s brow lifts in slight amusement. “You alright there, buddy?”

His face might as well be on fire, it feels like it is. This is the most embarrassing moment of his life. Well… close, anyway. Luke’s pretty sure the guilt is radiating from his body and now Michael’s clearing his throat and _wow_ , Luke’s just been staring silently at him without answering for several minutes now. Nice. How on earth did he get so smooth? Hah. Sarcasm. To himself.

And then he realizes he still hasn’t answered and there’s really only one way to handle this. Yanking the fridge door open, he chucks the shame sandwich supplies back inside, slams the door, and runs. He makes it all the way to his room before he realizes he forgot his sandwich. After that performance, there’s no way he can go back down. His legs feel like lead just thinking about it. _Great_ , Luke thinks. Now he’s stuck in his room for the rest of forever, sandwichless. Maybe Calum or Ashton will bring him food if he begs.

While he’s busy sinking into a miniature panic, his phone chimes. It’s Michael, exactly like Luke expects it to be. The message is simple.

**_wtf??_ **

Luke doesn’t respond. He’s a coward, a complete scardy cat. A complete scardy cat with a crush on his fellow band member that is now one thousand times worse because he’s witnessed him getting off. He’s seen Michael’s dick and there’s no going back now.

**_answer me asshole u have read receipts on i know you saw my message_ **

Luke hates his life, okay? Why in hell had he turned his read receipts on?? Before he could’ve at least pretended he had sudden diarrhea and that’s why he ran from the kitchen so fast, but now Michael definitely knows something’s going on and Luke is so Doomed. Doomed with a capital D, because it’s going to be the end of him. Maybe this is why his mum always called him a drama queen, but Luke thinks he’s pretty justified this time. This is _serious_.

 

Two days pass and Luke has been avoiding Michael like he hasn’t showered since 2007. Everyone knows. Luke is not subtle, no matter how hard he tries.

Ashton corners him at the kitchen table that morning, pulls down his glasses and rubs his temples like Luke gives him migraines. “Why?” he asks, and Luke jolts so hard he drops his bowl of cereal all over the floor.

Luke panics. He panics because he knows how well Ashton reads him. “TOWELS!” he screams, and makes a run for it.

Ashton snags him by the back of his t-shirt. “It can wait a second.” He looks pained as he says it and Luke’s looking for any escape route he can find. This is DEFCON-1. Ashton never ignores a mess like that. If he’s willing to leave the spill, then Luke is dead. He’s so dead, and Ashton is going to make him sit down and _talk_. Luckily for him, Luke is flexible.

It’s a move that he perfected as a kid getting away from Ben and Jack. He sinks at the same time as he raises his arms. The element of surprise is on his side and it gives him enough time to wiggle out of the shirt and start running before Ashton works out what’s happened.

He locks himself in his bedroom the whole day despite Ashton’s repeated threats to call his mother. He also ignores the calls when caller ID shows ‘mum’ because he knows Ashton probably _did_ call his mother. The fact that he also ignores the voicemails goes unsaid.  

When it gets late enough that he thinks they’ll all be asleep, he sneaks out. At this point, he’s literally _starving_ , okay, because people keep jumping him when he’s trying to eat and then he has to abandon his food. It’s upsetting and tragic. Tiptoeing past the bedrooms, he notices a sliver of light coming through Michael’s cracked door. Of course he’s still awake, it’s only ass o’clock at night, Luke thinks, making an extra effort to be even quieter as he sneaks down the stairs.

There’s leftover Chinese takeout in the fridge and Luke doesn’t even care who it belongs to. It’s his now. They should have posted a guard or something. Grabbing a fork, he creeps back up the stairs. He’s nearing the top when there’s another thump. Just like last time. His hands shake as he tracks the sound, eyes locking on Michael’s door. What if he’s…?

Luke knows he’s weak. He doesn’t even bother with the internal debate because he knows he’ll lose, he can’t outtalk himself where Michael is concerned. He finds himself outside Michael’s door once again and it’s exactly what he had both hoped and dreaded. Michael’s teasing his balls gently, dick jutting proudly. Luke swallows dryly and it’s almost painful. He wants to touch so badly he can feel the itch in his fingers and palms. Even… He licks his lips, imagining the weight and taste of Michael on his tongue. Resigning himself to his pervish tendencies, he gazes down at the tent forming in his loose shorts. Honestly, he should just get an easy chair or some bleachers if he’s going to spend his time spying on Michael. Like, he might as well do it in comfort, right?

In the room, Michael grunts softly and Luke snaps back to himself, realizing he’d missed something while thinking about chairs and comfort. What he missed appears to have been Michael sliding a finger into himself. Luke’s a little clueless sometimes, but he figures he’s right about this because he can literally see _and_ hear the slick slide of Michael’s finger as it thrusts in and out of his hole. Luke moves slightly forward, towards the door, can’t help himself, and Michael’s head lolls to the side. He starts making noise and it takes Luke a moment to realize the sounds are words.

“See something you like, Lukey?”

The takeout and fork clatter to the floor and Luke jolts backwards, apologies on the tip of his tongue, tumbling out one after another with no breaks. He’s breathless and completely ashamed, cheeks flooding with heat as rapidly as his body can relocate the blood from his dick.

Michael shifts to gaze at the door, where Luke can barely be seen in the sliver of light flooding out of the room. “’S okay, Lukey. Can come in, if you wanna. I-I’d let you touch me.”

Soft and breathy, the words slide over Luke, and he edges into the room without thinking about it. Frozen inside the door, he stares at Michael. “Y-you don’t like me like that though…”

Stilling his hands, Michael sighs. “Obviously I do, or I wouldn’t have let you catch me twice. I would have invited you in last time if you hadn’t run away so quickly.”

Luke is… Well, he’s stunned. Completely, totally, unattractively, mouth wide open stunned. “You wanted me to see you?”

Propping himself on an arm, Michael stares at him openly. “I’m not the greatest at words. I’m better at actions. I just… I figured, I’d give you the chance to see and if you stayed to watch, that meant it was safe to ask if you wanted…” Michael trails off, blushing and shrugging. “I… This is why you’ve been avoiding me right? Because you saw?”

Nodding slowly, Luke moves carefully forward. “Yeah, but… I do want, uh, that. I’ve wanted you forever, but I-I want more than s-sex,” he stutters, blushing madly.

Idiot, he’s such an idiot. He should just accept what Michael’s offering. He may never get another chance and wouldn’t it be better to have this one thing than to have nothing at all? Wouldn’t it be better to-to know?

Somehow, he’s so busy berating himself, he misses Michael standing until he feels the hands on his hips. For once, he doesn’t jump, just gazes at Michael with wide, scared eyes.

“I want more, too,” Michael breaths, “wasn’t sure you would, so I figured I’d just offer… But this, more, I like more better.”

“Me too,” Luke squeaks and Michael smiles like Luke’s just given him the world’s fanciest guitar.

“Okay. Well, I kinda still wanna come, so like, if you wanna –“ he makes a few lewd gestures that get Luke blushing again “ – then we can have some fun, or if you wanna wait for that stuff, that’s okay, too. I’m gonna date the _fuck_ outta you.”

Luke smiles despite himself and pulls his shirt off shyly. “W-what did you have in mind?”

 


End file.
